The present invention relates to holders for flexible trash bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand-up holder for supporting a trash bag while the mouth of the bag is held open to facilitate filling the bag. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for the collection of trash, garbage and refuse which is to be discarded.